international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenn McAlmond
Glenn Thomas McAlmond (April 26, 1967) is an American professional wrestler and actor better known by his ring name, Kane. He is working for International Wrestling Entertainment (IWE), signed to its Raw brand. McAlmond began his wrestling career in 1992 working on independent circuits. He wrestled in Smoky Mountain Wrestling as Unabomb where he won the SMW Tag Team Championship as a member of The Dynamic Duo, and in the United States Wrestling Association where he won the USWA Heavyweight Championship as Doomsday. He later joined his current promotion, the International Wrestling Federation (which later became International Wrestling Entertainment in 2002) in 1997 where he currently wrestles as Kane, the storyline half-brother of The Undertaker. Glenn Jacobs (Kane) and Mark Calaway (Undertaker) are not related in real life, but they have trained together for a number of years and are very close friends in real life. Together, he and The Undertaker have teamed up as the Brothers of Destruction. His specialty match is the Inferno match. McAlmond has accumulated sixteen championship accolades during his IWE career. He is a three-time World Heavyweight Championship having won the IWF Championship once, the XCW Championship, and the World Heavyweight Championship once; making him the first person ever to hold all three IWE world titles. He is also a two-time IWE Intercontinental Championship, a ont-time IWE Hardcore Champions, and a ten-time World Tag Team Championship; winning the WCW World Tag Team Championship once (with The Undertaker), the World Tag Team Champion nine time (twice with Mankind, X-Pac, and The Undertaker; and once with The Hurricane, Kyle Van Dam, and The Big Show). McAlmond is the third Grand Slam Champion in IWE history. In addition to championships, he is a one-time Money in the Bank winner. He also became the quickest man to cash in the briefcase. Kane also currently holds four records in the Royal Rumble, most eliminations in a single rumble with 11, most consecutive appearances in the Royal Rumble match with 12 from 1999 to 2010, most total appearances with 14, and the quickest elimination of another competitor at 1.8 seconds. 'Education and early wrestling career' 'International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' (1995–present) Early gimmicks (1995–1997) 'Feud with The Undertaker (1997–2000)' 'Brothers of Destruction (2001)' 'Championship reigns and Unmasking (2002–2003)' 'Relationship with Lita and face turn (2004–2005)' 'Teaming with The Big Show (2005–2006)' 'Various rivalries (2006)' 'Move to SmackDown (2006–2008)' 'XCW Championship (2008)' 'Return to Raw and heel turn (2008-2009)' 'Return to SmackDown and various feuds (2009–2010)' 'World Heavyweight Championship and Heel Turn' (2010) 'Smackdown and various feuds (2011)' 'Reunion with Big Show, IWE Tag Team Champion, and injury' (2011) 'Remasking and Feuds with Dustin Simpson and Kevin McAlmond (2011–2012') Face Turn and IWE Tag Team Champion (2012-Present) Other media Personal life Quotes *"You need to feel my pain" *"You will feel my rage" *"I will replace him as the Devil's Favorite Demon" *"I am the dominant brother now Big Brother" *"Undertaker we used to be called the Brothers of Destruction, but now your nothing more than the brother I destroyed" *Undertaker the reality is, I am bigger than you, I am stronger than you, now I am the dominant brother. *The only one spinning a web of lies is you big brother, I hear the weakness in your voice I can see it in your eyes you'd have to be blind to miss it. *Your no longer the Phenom. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Kane' ***''Chokeslam From Hell'' (Chokeslam) ***''Tombstone Piledriver'' **'As Isaac Yankem' ***''DDS'' (DDT) **'As Fake Diesel' ***''Jacknife'' (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) – adopted from Diesel *'Signature moves' **Back body drop **Backbreaker, sometimes into a submission **Big boot **Corner clothesline **Diving clothesline **Falling powerbomb **Military press drop **Kneeling backbreaker **Leg-feed enzuigiri **Multiple powerslam variations ***Running ***Scoop ***Sidewalk ***Tilt-a-whirl mat **Running low-angle dropkick to a seated opponent **Tilt-a-whirl slam **Two-handed chokelift **Uppercut, sometimes to the opponent's throat **Vertical suplex *'Managers' **"Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert **Jim Cornette **Jerry "The King" Lawler **Jim Ross **Dutch Mantel **Paul Bearer **Chyna **Tori **Lita **Blaine and Dylan *'Nicknames' **'"The Big Red Monster"' **'"The Devil's Favorite Demon"' **'"The Big Red Machine"' *'Entrance themes' **Sound of drills whirring with classical music in the background (1995–1996; as Isaac Yankem) **"Diesel Blues" by Jim Johnston (1996–1997; as Fake Diesel) **"Burned" by Jim Johnston (1997–2000) **"Out of the Fire" by Jim Johnston (2000–2002) **"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven (April 2002 – August 2008) **'"Man on Fire"' by Jim Johnston (August 2008–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1999) with X-Pac **PWI ranked him #'13' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 and 2004 *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Al Snow *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Federation / International Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWE Championship (1 time) **XCW Championship (1 time) **IWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **IWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with The Big Show (1) & Kody Brown (1) **World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Mankind (2), X-Pac (2), The Undertaker (2), The Hurricane (1), Rob Van Dam (1) and The Big Show (1) **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Undertaker **IWE Hardcore Championship (1 time) **[[Money in the Bank Ladder Match|Mr. Money in the Bank (Smackdown)]] (July 2010) **Eighth Triple Crown Champion **Third Grand Slam Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Triple K **Worst Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Shane Woodward **Worst Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Matt Hooper and Lita **Worst Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Big Daddy V **Worst Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Rey Mysterio **Worst Gimmick (1996) as Fake Diesel **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2001) with The Undertaker vs. KroniK at Unforgiven Lucha de Apuesta record See also *Brothers of Destruction *Kane and The Big Show *Team Hell No External links References